


Something Blue

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several reasons Sam didn't plan to wear a white gown for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #021 "white"

There were several reasons Sam didn't plan to wear a white gown for her wedding, most of them not included in Daniel's annoyingly unembarrassed and disconcertingly long lecture on the color as the ancient symbol of virginity.

Partly, it was because she hardly had the time to go look for one. With Jack's retirement, Landry had taken his position as head of Homeworld Security, and Sam had been made commanding officer of the SGC— with a promotion to brigadier general. It kept her busy, especially since the program had grown to include seven permanent off-world sites and over thirty 'gate teams, but she loved every minute of it.

Partly, it was because, for once, she had found something she just could not comprehend. Sam had stopped into a small bridal shop on her way home from work one day and was immediately overwhelmed— when the sales clerk started using terms like 'drop waist', 'scalloped hem' and 'sweetheart neckline', she suddenly understood how Jack must have felt listening to her technobable all these years and fled as quickly as possible.

Mostly though (and she didn't risk another lecture by telling Daniel this) she _wanted_ to wear her uniform. The Air Force had brought them together, just as much as it had ever kept them apart. It was a part of who they both were— officers first and people second— and getting married wasn't likely to change that.

Vala, who had been immediately enamored by Tau'ri wedding traditions and had actually done more of the planning than Sam or Jack, was deeply disappointed by this fact— until Sam told her that she and Cassie could pick their own bridesmaid's dresses. Jack, of course, understood completely.

Sam walked herself down the aisle, to where Jack was waiting at the base of the 'gate ramp. Any trace of nerves she might have felt vanished when he caught her eye, grinning madly and looking decidedly handsome in his own dress uniform.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas (now the official Langaran ambassador to Earth) stood with Jack along one side of the ramp, while Cassie, Vala and Cam (wearing a suit to match the bridesmaids' dresses instead of his uniform) stood for Sam.

When Bra'tac pronounced them husband and wife, they weren't sure which of them moved first, but they didn't break their kiss until they heard Walter's voice over the loudspeaker, " _Presenting General and General O'Neill._ "

THE END


End file.
